British Armed Forces
The British Armed Forces, also known as His Majesty's Armed Forces, are the military services responsible for the defence of the United Kingdom, its overseas territories and the Crown dependencies. During the later phase of the Chimeran War, the British Army was the only European military left resisting against the Chimera, with all the other European military forces having being either destroyed or gone underground. History .]] The British military's numbers had been severely reduced by the war with the Chimera in the first three months, after which they resorted to guerrilla and unconventional warfare when the Chimera invaded Britain on October 1950. It is during the occupation that British military intelligence learned that the Chimera were commanded by Angels and were able to capture one for exchange with the United States for military support. However, the exchange ended in disaster during Operation Deliverance when heavily concentrated Chimeran forces annihilated American forces in York on July 11, 1951. After the failed "American Resupply", the British kept fighting hard pressed in small skirmishes and special operations until the final joint assault in the Thames River during the Battle of London, which culminated in the destruction of the Chimeran Tower in London and eradication of the Chimera throughout the United Kingdom on July 14. Following the end of the Chimeran occupation, the British participated in the liberation of mainland Europe in Operation Overstrike and were pushing back the Chimera through Eastern Europe. By 1953, the British were already preparing to enter into Russia. Unfortunately, they were pushed back by the Chimera and once more reduced to a guerrilla force as of 1957. Recruitment posters Many recruitment posters and hand-painted recruitment signs can be seen during the campaign of Resistance: Fall of Man. This indicates that the British Army were in need of new recruits in the wake of the Chimeran invasion. Many of these advertisments are based on real-life recruitment posters that were used during World War I and World War II. Come and do your bit Poster.png|(left) A hand-painted recruitment sign as seen during the Manchester level. (right) The real-life counterpart that was used during the First World War. It was made in 1915 and was published by the Parliamentary Recruiting Committee. To victory with our help Poster.png|(left) Another hand-painted recruitment sign. (right) The real-life counterpart that was used during the Second World War by Canada. It was published between 1939 and 1945 for the Royal Canadian Air Force. Army flags Resistance Retribution British Army flag.png|A British Army flag that appears in Resistance: Retribution. Service branches * Royal Navy * British Army * Royal Air Force Weapons *Mk.6 Carbine *Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun *L23 Fareye *L11-2 Dragon *L209 LAARK Vehicles *P-1117 Kingfisher *LU-P LYNX Known British Army personnel *Field Marshall Douglas Braithwaite *General Stephen Cartwright (formerly Major) *Colonel Rachel Parker (formally Captain) *Lieutenant Colonel Hamish Robson *Lieutenant Colonel Canning *Wing Commander (RAF equivalent to Lieutenant Colonel) Robert Greenwood *Squadron Leader (RAF equivalent to Major) Eric Hudson *Captain Mitchell *Captain Carl Glover *Captain Buckler *Lieutenant Sean Wickham *Lieutenant Everly *Lieutenant Childress *Sergeant Hamlin *Sergeant McIntyre *Sergeant Drake *Corporal Lewis *Private James Grayson (Formally Lieutenant) *Doctor Ian Coxen *Doctor Thomas Yearling *Doctor Seaver *Calavan *Donovan Cooley *Roger Cosby *Dexter *Bowling *Bunsen *Braddock *Diggle *Doring *Elliott *Fassbender *Anne Greenwood *Hastings *Jacobs *Janzen *Jarvis *Jensen *Kelly *Larson *Peterson *Saunders *Stenner *Willet Known companies *Alpha Company *Bravo Company *Charlie Company *Tango Company Gallery 02 Final Soldiers.jpg|Concept art. Resistance Fall of man soldier (3).jpg|Regular British soldier concept art. 20190305_222722.jpg|Stephen Cartwright inspecting the corpse of a deceased British soldier. Operation Shear.png|British soldiers running towards the frontine during Operation Shear. British Soldier Facing Stalker.jpg|A British soldier shooting at a Stalker. Resistance British Soldiers in combat.jpg|British soldiers in combat. Manchester Battle.jpg|British soldiers on the battlefield in Manchester. British Soldier.png|A British soldier taking cover. Resistance British soldier fighting a leaper.jpg|A British soldier fighting a Leaper. British Soldiers In Combat.jpg British Forces FAS.jpg Resistance British soldiers.jpg 20190305_215356.jpg British soldier RR.png|A British soldier interacting with James Grayson. 20190225_001305.jpg 20190225_001327.jpg Trivia *During the entirety of the campaign in Resistance: Fall of Man it is possible to save about 150 British soldiers and two dozen American Rangers. *The British Army is sometimes referred to as the British Resistance. Category:British Military Category:Factions